Wild Flowers
by Hisoka
Summary: What happens when Hiko falls in love?
1. At First Sight

Wild Flowers

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfic by Heli-chan (alaris@jusenkyo.com)

****************************

Disclaimer: Me and Watsuki-sensei made a deal: he would close his eyes and hum for a minute and I would take as many characters from RK as I could crab a hold of. I got Hiko and Kamatari and now I'm playing with them a little game called 'Obey The Fic-Writer Mistress'. We're having a good time and I'm negotiating with Watsuki-sensei about getting the complete ownership and all the rights to change some things in their lives. I'll let you know 

if it works out.

Author's blabbering: This started as an omake idea and this was supposed to be an omake, but I don't know how to write one. This is an alternate pairing – reaaaally alternate – so if anyone feels insulted about it, then you don't have to read it. I don't know how to categorize this, I suppose this is a *sort* of a shonen ai fic – though I wouldn't categorize this as such, someone just gets confused – or waff/sap/angst, but this is not hentai or ecchi. You can mail to me and give me your opinions about this. But flamers are going to suffer, mark me words. And by the way, the things written in Italics mean thoughts.

This is dedicated to Aino-kaasan and Ness, who both helped me with various things and who encouraged me.

***************************

Chapter One:At First Sight

Rain poured down from the dark clouds. The wind sang softly outside, singing a lullaby to the mountains, swirling through the autumn forests, humming with the rain. It danced around a lonely cottage high on the mountains. Raindrops stammered against its roof. Their sound was calm, soothing, like a mother whispering to her baby child. Inside the cottage a fire rattled silently in the fireplace, the flames creating ever-changing shadows on the walls, mixing them with an unmoving shadow of someone. 

A small clank of a lowered sakepot broke the peace of the rainy day. A heavy sigh was let out. Another sigh, a bitter sigh, followed it after a while. Then it was silent again. But not for a long time. Soon a white ceramic cup was thrown to the floor and a muffled curse echoed unnaturally loudly in the cottage. Then someone stood up and picked up the cup on its way to the fireplace. The bright flames lit the person's face when he, or she, kneeled down to put a log into the fire. The face belonged to the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Hiko Seijuro the 13th. But this time the flames didn't see the usual smirk or the calm, self-confident expression on his face. No, an unusual expression of bitterness controlled his handsome features and especially his dark eyes.

He just couldn't forget her. Her cheerful, mischievous voice, her slim, graceful frame, her soft features, her honest blue eyes. The eyes that had hidden so much from him. _Kuso, why did she have to be...?_ Even now he couldn't think of that word. _How could she...?_ He cursed aloud, standing up. This wasn't helping him at all. He should just forget her. He walked to the window and sat down to the floor. He looked outside in the rain. The sky looked so calm, so beautiful. Once again it reminded him of her, just like it had reminded him for weeks. Even the clouds and the rain made him think of her. The raindrops were so much like teardrops, he noticed. Like the teardrops in her eyes...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Konnichi wa, Hiko-san!" a happy shout rang through the restaurant as the tall, muscular man walked in. He smirked at the owner of the restaurant, seating himself in his usual place near the window. A young waitress walked to him. She looked like a new one, at least he hadn't seen her before. She had short, dark brown hair and flirtingly shimmering bright blue eyes. She looked attractive in her light red kimono and white apron. He smiled at her confidently.

"Konnichi wa, kind sir. What would you like to have?" she asked softly. His expression didn't show that his heart had taken few extra pounds. 

"Sake, please", he said calmly, still smiling that confident smile of his. He noticed that she smiled at him as confidently as he did. She had a beautiful smile. It made her look so utterly cute and all the more attractive.

"Hai, coming up just in a moment", she said cheerfully, bowing then and walking away. He watched after her, noticing that she had a lovely frame. His smile faded slowly, but inside he was still smiling. He chuckled silently as he recalled her face while waiting for his sake. She was clearly in her twenties. She had a bit boyish features, but she definitely was a woman. Her soft, cheerful voice proved it, just like her frame which showed it more clearly. She obviously had long legs and a thin waist. But she was a bit... well, formless. But it wasn't really that important. She was an attractive young lady.

Hiko was so sunken into those thoughts that he barely noticed when the owner brought to him the sake and sat against him.

"So, Hiko-san, how have you been?" the owner, a slim, bald man in his mid-fourties, asked from his regular customer. He gave Hiko a small push on the arm when the man didn't answer to him. Hiko turned to look at him, smirking arrogantly. _Kuso, I was drifting away because of her..._ He laughed silently at the happily grinning owner.

"I've been well, Toyotomi-san", he said, pouring some sake for himself and the owner. The owner shrugged his shoulders still grinning, and toasted for his old friend. Hiko nodded and took a sip from his cup. Sake tasted better than in months. He wasn't sure why, but he had a good guess. He took another sip and closed his eyes approvingly, nodding slowly. Yes, the taste was a lot better than in years. Hell, it hadn't tasted so good ever._ Well, onna, at least you made my day better._

Suddenly he heard someone shouting. Without hesitating he lowered his cup and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the pretty young waitress being shaken by some man who was already drunk. The waitress tried to get her arms free from the man's grip, but she couldn't. The drunk was obviously stronger than she was. Still she tried, saying something that made the drunk even angrier. He let go of her other arm, but only to hit her. Hiko saw how she flinched and let out a small yelp of pain. For some reason, he didn't know why, he rose onto his feet and walked to the drunk and the waitress.

"Oi, baka, let go of her", Hiko said in his own calm, confident way. The drunken man looked up at him. His eyes tried to focus as he babbled to Hiko his objection.

"Ke-e-ep yer noz outta ot'ers bus-bus-busi-business, d'ya 'ear me?" the man shouted. To that Hiko shrugged and then grabbed the man's arm and twisted it so that the drunk shrieked out of sheer pain.

"Let go of her, baka", Hiko repeated still calmly, this time getting his message through. The drunk let go of her arm reluctantly. She took a few steps back, her eyes shining menacingly. The owner walked to Hiko and the drunk.

"Domo arigatou, Hiko-san", he said, his voice trembling a bit, few beads of sweat clearly glistening on his forehead, and then turned to the drunk. "Now then, why don't we go out to get some fresh air..."

As he and the drunk went outside the waitress walked to Hiko, smiling shyly. There was a red mark still glowing on her right cheek, contrasting with her pale skin. Her gaze was grateful, but still flirting. Hiko's heart made once again more pounds. He smirked confidently, maybe a bit arrogantly, in order to hide it from her.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu ", she thanked softly. Hiko shrugged his shoulders like saying that he did it all the time. She smiled mischievously. "May I ask my saviour's name?" she then said with something more in her voice than just simple gratitude. It made Hiko's heart pound faster.

"My name is Hiko Seijuro", he finally said, trying to calm his heart. _Che, what are you doing to me, onna?_ She smiled cheerfully, flirtingly and walked even closer to him. She rose to the tips of her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Hiko smelled a sweet scent lingering around her.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Hiko Seijuro-sama", she whispered into his ear. Then she lowered herself to her feet, turned and walked away, her hips swinging softly in the same rhythm with her silent steps. Hiko looked after her in inner awe. Then he snapped from the illusion she had woven him into and walked back to his seat and sat down. He brought the sake cup onto his lips and took a small sip. It tasted even better than earlier. The owner came in and sat against Hiko. They both were silent for a moment.

"Oi, Toyotomi-san, what's her name?" Hiko asked finally from the man, sipping his sake seemingly calmly. But to tell the truth, he was still awed by what she had done.

"She? She's a new one. Her name's Honjo Kamatari." 

Hiko nodded, bringing the sake cup again to his lips. This time a soft scent mingled with the scent of sake. It was the same scent which had lingered around the waitress. The fresh scent of wild flowers.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A lightning bolt struck somewhere near the cottage. Hiko opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He had drifted away, recalled the day he had met her. She had been so lovely that day. There were no tears in her eyes that time, nor had she been scared of what had happened. She had just stood back with a menacing look in her eyes, but she had allowed him to take care of the drunk. Even though she had had the mark of the hit on her cheek, she had looked so attractive to him. And she had kissed him as her thanks. 

The lovely Honjo Kamatari of the Juppon Gatana. When he had heard her name he had been surprised. He would never had guessed that she had been Shishio Makoto's underling. Nor that she had survived and stayed in Kyoto. She hadn't told about it to him. And her past hadn't been the only thing she had hidden.

__

She put a spell on you, Hiko, old boy. She put a spell on you... he thought bitterly. But he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he had wanted it. But she was the one who had lied to him. She had lied to him about everything. 

Another lightning bolt struck. Hiko sighed again. Oh well, that was then. Now he knew better than that. And he was glad that he had put an end to it. Or was he...?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hiko walked through the silent streets of Kyoto. It was already darkening as the sun sank slowly behind the horizon. He had stayed in the restaurant for a while after the incident, and then he had left to do his... well, shopping. After all, even hermits do need some food and other stuff. He smirked at himself and to that thought. It wasn't so awkward, or was it? _Oh, what the heck..._

He stopped when he saw a familiar figure walking in front of him. But this time she was wearing a lovely deep ocean green kimono and instead of an apron a yellow, richly embroidered obi. The last rays of the setting sun made her look like she was glowing with some inner fire. Once again he felt his heart pound faster. 

Oh, kami-sama... he thought to himself. _Don't tell me that I'm dreaming._ And as an answer to his thought she turned her head and met his dark eyes. Those bright blue orbs could have drowned him in that instant. She smiled mischievously, waving her slender hand at him. Before he could stop himself he had waved back at her. _What the heck...?!_

She started walk towards him. He saw how she gathered looks of approval and admiration from the men out in the street. She really was a beauty. Not beautiful in the traditional way, but beautiful in the same way as the flowers. Hell, she was like the flowers. Sweet and lively, yet so fragile. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, trying to calm his battering heart. But he just couldn't. And before he noticed she was standing in front of him.

"Konban wa, Hiko-sama", she greeted him cheerfully. Hiko merely nodded, barely able to speak as she stood so close to him. She still smiled that smile of hers that sent shivers up his spine. But it didn't feel uncomfortable. Actually, somehow it felt good. And then he smirked at her in his usual way. She laughed silently at that.

"Oi, Hiko-sama, no need to be so tense. Or are you perhaps... afraid of me?" she teased him and winked. "My brave saviour couldn't possibly be afraid of little ol' me, now could he?"

Hiko growled silently, but laughed then. Even though her voice was mocking and her manners were arrogant, he couldn't help the warm feeling inside him. 

"Afraid of the girl whom I saved today? Don't make me laugh ", he answered as arrogantly as always. That only elicited more laughter from her. It sounded like the most beautiful music in the world to him. Hiko smirked at her again. "What are you doing out this time of evening?" he then asked, looking more serious. For some reason he suddenly felt worried. Only gods knew what kind of perverts and drunks there were out...

She laughed again. "I'm going home, baka. My shift just ended, so I'm going to my house and planning to take a hot bath." For a moment she was silent. Then, "Would you like to join me? Not in the bath, of course."

The faintest of blushes rose to Hiko's cheeks. _Che, onna..._ But then he laughed silently, hiding this unusual and definitely uncomfortable blush.

"Yes, why not. Who knows what kind of drunks and perverts are walking in the streets of Kyoto", he stated arrogantly. She glared at him, but then smiled.

"Hai, who knows..." she said mockingly and began to walk down the street. Hiko shrugged his shoulders and walked after her.

"Arigatou, Kamatari-san", Hiko thanked the lady as she put in front of him a pot of sake, a bowl of rise and a delicious-looking fish. She nodded, seating herself against him. He had walked her to her house, and stayed as she had asked him for a dinner. "You must be hungry", she had said softly. And all of a sudden, he had been. He realised he hadn't eaten all day and he was starving. So he had accepted her offer.

"So, Hiko-sama. Where do you live? I haven't seen you around here ever" Kamatari asked, watching as he ate.

"I have a cottage up in the mountains. I live there", he answered while taking a sip of sake from his cup. It tasted even better than it had tasted earlier. _Onna, you have really made my day a lot better. Even the sake tastes better than ever..._

"Oh. It must be lonely to live up there", Kamatari pondered aloud, a small smile playing on her lips. "I mean, there's no one to talk with, no one to spend time with." Hiko was going to say that it didn't bother him, that he enjoyed his loneliness, but then he realised that it DID matter to him now, for some reason. So he just nodded, eating his rice.

Suddenly he felt a feather light touch on his arm. It sent shivers up his spine, but he didn't allow it to show on his face or moves. Slowly he turned his eyes to the slender, pale hand that rested on his arm. His unreadable gaze followed the outlines of her hand to the narrow wrist, ocean green sleeve, up to the shoulder, the neck and finally to her face. The expression on her face seized his breath. She looked so understanding, so caring, so utterly tender. Her eyes were suddenly more serious than before, gentler and more beautiful than before. Her lips were slightly open, as though she was going to say something. Hiko swallowed slightly, watching the beauty sitting next to him.

__

Oh kami-sama, you're so beautiful... he thought, feeling how his heart pounded faster. And then he just couldn't stop himself. He put down the cup and the rice bowl, keeping an eye contact to her all the time. He felt he was drowning into her bright eyes, but he didn't care anymore. There was only one thing in his mind: the desire to touch her. 

He lifted his calloused hand to her face, brushing gently the soft skin of her cheek. He saw, how a spark of fear flickered in her eyes for a moment. He smiled reassuringly to her. Then he brought her face nearer to his own, cupping her face with his both hands. First he pressed a small kiss to her soft lips. They tasted like honey. He felt how the scent of wild flowers wrapped around him. Then he kissed her again, this time longer, savouring the taste of her lips, wanting to know more. He felt how she sighed against his lips before answering to his kiss, first insecurely, then more trustingly, finally with a similar desire that burned inside Hiko's heart. He allowed himself to sink in that kiss, just like she allowed herself. And he didn't want to rise from it ever again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hiko felt empty when he looked out of the window of his cottage at the rainy landscape. He sighed silently. For a while she had been his all, all that he wanted, all that he needed. But he had been so blind. _So fucking blind._ But once again he had to remind himself that he had been the one who had started it, he had been the one who had wanted it, the one who had k... _Kuso, I can't even think about it now!_

Her kiss had been so sweet, so soft. He remembered it so well. But beyond that it hadn't gone. He hadn't allowed it and she hadn't allowed it to go further. Now he was glad that they hadn't gone further. Or was he? He didn't know what he felt about it.

But even though he was bitter about what had happened, he couldn't blame her or hate her. And it made him feel weaker, as though she had beaten him in a fight. Which she had done. But not in a fight. She had beaten him in love.


	2. Love or Reputation

Chapter Two:Love or Reputation

The next morning Hiko walked in the streets of Kyoto. He was a bit surprised that his food supplies had run out so quickly. Well, not exactly surprised. He *had* forgotten a part of his supplies at Kamatari's house. Well, not exactly forgotten. He had... left them behind as a thank you for the dinner. After all, she had made him food from her own probably poor supplies. Well, not exactly poor. At least her house didn't look like a poor person's house. Oh well, why bother by making up excuses. He *had* left them on purpose, he had to admit that. If not for anything else than for an excuse to come and see her. Okay, maybe he was making up excuses. Oh what the heck, she was worth of it. _You're very much worth of it, Kamatari,_ he thought, the arrogant smirk on his face softening a bit.

"Ooooooiii! Hiko-samaaaaa!" Two familiar voices suddenly shouted behind him. His smirk stiffened a bit. Then he glanced at the street behind him and saw something very familiar there. A woman dressed in a light red kimono, her hair kept up and the other, taller woman wearing a light green kimono, her free hair flowing past her shoulders. Okon and Omasu of the Oniwabanshuu.

Slowly he turned to face them as they ran closer to him, clinging to his arms. His arrogant, confident smirk didn't fade away, although he felt a bit annoyed. _I really don't have time for this,_ he told himself as the ladies told him how happy they were to see him.

"I thought I saw you yesterday at the Uguisu no Bara, but then I thought I was just seeing things. What are you doing here?" Okon spoke anxiously, watching Hiko with adoring eyes. He sighed silently, then smiled at them confidently.

"I think it's his own business, Okon", Omasu said sharply, glancing at her sister angrily. He was *hers*, and she should know it. However, Okon didn't care about it and continued to question the silent, smirking swordsmaster.

Before he even noticed it, he had drifted away from the discussion to his memories of yesterday and Kamatari. He smiled inwardly as he reminisced the soft feel of her skin, the sweet scent lingering around her. She was so beautiful and fresh and so unlike the ladies clinging to him right now. For a short moment he wondered why he allowed them to do so, and came to the conclusion that it was because they amused him. Hiko frowned at himself because of the thought. Then he lowered his eyes to the woman on his left side as he felt her tugging his cape.

"Oi, Hiko-sama? What's wrong?" Omasu asked, looking worried. Hiko shrugged, giving her a brief, arrogant smirk.

"Nothing's wrong", he replied calmly. Omasu and Okon sighed softly, both looking up at him like two adoring puppies. Hiko sighed inwardly. They were carrying it a bit too far. The women soon began to blabber to him about the newly repaired Aoiya, about how they were so happy that Shinomori Aoshi was back and how they were unbelievably lucky to see him. Once again Hiko drifted away, bored by the neverending streams of words and loving giggles. Sometimes he wondered were there anything else in the ladies' heads than he and the Aoiya. Soon after the thought passed through his mind he hit himself mentally. _Baka!! They're attracted to you just like all the other women! You shouldn't think badly about them!_ he scolded himself angrily.

A very delightful image dropped him back to earth from his daydreams. An angel in an ocean green kimono was walking towards him and the onmitsu ladies carrying a bundle, which vaguely reminded him of his new shirt he had bought yesterday. She was waving her hand at them, smiling brightly. Hiko felt his heart beating faster.

"Ohayo, Hiko-sama!" Kamatari greeted him when she walked at them. Okon and Omasu looked at her curiously, yet a bit suspiciously. They had thought that Hiko and Kamatari didn't know each other. Oh, well...

"Ohayo, Kamatari-chan", he answered quietly, his trademark smirk on his handsome face. It was so good to see her again, and her soft voice was like a soothing balm to his much suffered ears. 

"Ohayo, Kamatari-san!" Okon chirped, smiling and hugging Hiko's arm. "I didn't know that you know Hiko-sama!" Omasu sighed and smiled then at Kamatari a bit suspiciously. 

"Oh, but we do know, now don't we, sweetie-sama? We've known for... a full day now!" Kamatari answered, her blue eyes shining always so mischievously. Okon frowned a bit. Hiko noticed that and sighed in his mind.

"Aa, we know each other", he said, closing his eyes and nodding. The smirk on his face didn't fade at all. "Now, ladies, let go of my arms so that I can move." Omasu glanced at him, looking a bit hurt. 

"That's interesting, now isn't it, Omasu?" Okon said, reluctantly letting go of Hiko's arm. Hiko sighed mentally. He's arms were starting feel numb. 

"It most certainly is, Okon", Omasu answered, looking murderously at Kamatari. But she didn't seem to care at all. She just stepped closer to Hiko.

"You forgot your shirt and food at my place yesterday, Hiko-sama", Kamatari said, smiling a perfectly innocent smile. Hiko nodded coolly, heaving a mental sigh. Oh great... Now there would be questions from Okon and Omasu... But oddly, it didn't bother him that much. Actually, he couldn't have cared less. 

To his own surprise he found himself stepping closer to Kamatari and taking the shirt from her arms, letting his own hands linger over her delicate ones for a moment. That made Kamatari look up at him with a slightly puzzled look in her cerulean eyes. Hiko allowed his ever-present arrogant smirk soften for a moment. Kamatari lowered her gaze, a slight blush gracing her pale cheeks. Hiko cursed to himself. _Goddammit, don't look like that, angel, this is nothing special..._ But, once again, Hiko couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around Kamatari's slender frame. She let out her breath sharply, quickly looking up at him. Hiko found himself smiling warmly at her, as well as his heart pounding like a drum in answer to the small smile that rose to her lips. 

Shit, there goes my reputation, Hiko cursed mentally. He could hear how Okon and Omasu breathed in sharply, quickly whispering something to each other. They both were shocked, he could sense it so clearly, as if they were screaming with shock. Hiko grimaced mentally. What was wrong with them? They acted like he had hugged a monster. On the other hand, why should he wonder their reaction? It wasn't like he hugged women all the time. In *public*. Actually, he hadn't hugged anyone next to ever. Last time was years and years ago. And that brought his thoughts back to the soft, angelic creature in his arms. 

Kamatari was smiling happily. Her eyes were shining with mischief and a feeling he didn't recognise. She had lifted her hands to rest against his chest. It made him feel somehow... cherished, as though he was someone special. It took all his willpower to stop himself from cradling the woman in his arms and getting somewhere private. Hiko was a little shocked as the thought passed through his mind. Since when did he start feel like that? And the answer was a simple one. Since he laid his eyes on her.

To hell with reputation, I'm going to take you with me NOW. With that decision in his heart Hiko loosened his arms and gave brief glance to Okon and Omasu.

"We're leaving now, ladies. Good day", he said and started to walk away with his other hand around Kamatari's waist. She looked at Hiko with surprise in her eyes, but didn't resist. Okon and Omasu looked after them in awe, both of them trying to get their jaws to close. 

"What the heck?!" Okon finally uttered loudly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The thunder clashed outside awakening Hiko from his thoughts. That sunny day in Kyoto had been one of the craziest and happiest days in his life. Instead of dragging her somewhere private he had acted rather civilizedly, offering her a dinner, talking with her and finally, in the evening taking her to her house and getting his food in the same time. He remembered her soft goodnight kiss before he left, the tender smile on her full lips and the caring gaze of her bright eyes. It made his heart ache now when he reminisced it all, now that he knew the truth.

"Chikusho!" Hiko cursed out loud, feeling so very empty and betrayed. His ever-calm, cool demeanor cracked as another lightning bolt lightened the cottage for a moment and showed the regretting, angry look twisting his handsome features. He wanted to break something, destroy something. But he didn't. He couldn't let go of the self-control he had builded for the most part of his life. Not now, not after her. Not after what had happened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The sun was shining from between the fluffy white clouds. Hiko was sitting on a large rock near the rumbling waterfalls. They cooled a bit the heat of the summer day and provided hideout he sometimes needed from his cottage and possible passerbyers. Usually he had his sake bottle with him – at least for some sort of company – but now he was completely alone. He had left even his cape and katana to his cottage. He was just sitting on the stone looking at the roaring waterfall.

This is just great, Hiko thought to himself grouchily as he stared at the waterfall. _I'm in love. With a woman young enough to be my daughter. Bloody great._ But he wasn't the least bit grouchy. Nor angry. Actually, he was feeling rather relieved and, perhaps, even happy. He felt like he had been released from a dark prison and now he was seeing the sun for the first time. Though he wouldn't have said it like that. Actually, he wouldn't say at all. It just didn't do any good to his reputation – to his now dead and *buried* reputation.

Why did I embrace her? was the next question that popped into his head. For a moment Hiko allowed his thoughts to wander loosely around the subject before searching for the answer. But to his very disappointment he couldn't find an answer that would mend his a bit grumpled ego nor his reputation. So all in all, he had to settle to the truth. _I embraced because I wanted to. Because I love her. Bloody great._ This certainly didn't help his uncomfortable mental situation.

"Baka", he muttered to himself. _You got yourself into this all on your own. Kami-sama, my baka deshi would be laughing his head off if he saw me now._ For a moment the picture of Kenshin laughing out loud in the ground filled Hiko's mind. _Iya, he'd be saying that bloody stupid 'oro' of his. And I'd kick his ass if he'd dare to laugh._

But that doesn't change the situation you're in, baka, a small voice in his head reminded him. Hiko heaved a heavy sigh. _Yes, I know only too well. But I'm actually in love._ When he thought of it for the second time he felt like hitting himself. He was *never* in love with *anyone*. Not until now. He felt like the biggest jerk this world had ever seen. And in the same, he felt like he was on top of the Himalayas, watching down where all the normal things looked so small. Only then he understood that this was the real thing. He was in love with Honjo Kamatari. Now the thought brought a genuine, happy smile on his handsome face. He was in love.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The latest thunderbolt had struck down near the cottage, shattering one of the surrounding trees into pieces. Hiko was hoping that he would've been the tree. At least he wouldn't be torturing himself with worthless memories and thoughts. At least that Janus-faced wo... m... gi... bo... person wouldn't be haunting him with hi.. her smiling face. He felt how a bitter smile nudged his lips. 

He raised the sake bottle and looked at it. Then he shook carefully. Empty. Oh well, he had another sake bottle somewhere here... So Hiko rose to his feet, raising his hand quickly to massage his aching temples. His vision of the sole room of the cottage was slightly blurred, which made him smile mirthlessly. _I'm drunk. For the first time in years. Oh, to hell with it... Where's that sake bottle of mine?_

Hiko walked slowly to the fireplace, kneeling carefully to put more wood into the fire and picking up his last full sake bottle. He frowned slightly. _Uso ka... I didn't drink..._ But only a one glance around the room told him that he had drink more than his fair share._ Iie, I did... Chikusho... Since when did I... Ch', maybe it's time to get stoned really well._ With a slightly drunken grin Hiko rose up and walked back to the window, sitting on the floor. One practised flip of his wrist and the bottle was open. He picked up his cup and filled it with the warm liquid.

To you, my traitorous angel. 


	3. Breaking the Harmony

Chapter Three:Breaking the Harmony

The next day greeted Hiko as a half-cloudy, humid promise of the soon-coming storm. He was feeling a bit tired but very relieved, for he had been finally able to come in terms with his feelings, and now he felt that he'd like to share them with his love interest. So he had thrown on his cape, taken his katana and some money with him to go to Kyoto. Though it had felt like a good idea in the morning, right now he thought about turning around and returning to his cottage. The weather was just too damn pressuring and only the gentlest of breezes barely nudged the trees and branches that sheltered the forest road towards the town.

Time passed and Hiko was nearing the town. He was pretty much walking in his own world when he suddenly heard a familiar voice angrily saying something. He stopped and looked carefully around.

Kamatari?

Behind the trees on his left Hiko could see a glimpse of an elegant, vaguely feminine figure and something that resembled a broom. Curiousity and a nudging seed of worry made him walk nearer. He stopped in the shade of trees, looking at the clearing which they sheltered with their long branches. In the clearing was standing Kamatari dressed in a light blue gi and a black hakama, holding a bokken in her slender hand, and with her was a tall, thin man whose blond hair was pointing straight up. He had several swords with him as well as few knives.

A broom head… Hiko thought to himself with slight amusement. His amusement, however, changed swiftly into worry as he registered the angry blush on Kamatari's face and the sharp, rough tone she was using while speaking.

"Chou, I'm saying this only once", Kamatari said with silent threat in her voice. "My relationship with Hiko is my business, not yours. So don't you dare to interfere with this."

Chou smiled mirthlessly and shook his head.

"Ya know, Kama-chan, ya gotta tell'im soon. Ot'rwise yer gonna suffer", he commented seriously.

"Like you would care", Kamatari snickered. "I've already lost Shishio-sama to Yumi-san and death. I don't want to lose Hiko. So stay out of this."

Chou spat, closing his eyes for a moment and opening then only his left one.

"Suit yersel', Kama-chan. But ya hafta tell'im. Or ot'rwise…"

"Bugger off, Chou. Sometimes your a real pain in the ass, and this is definitely one of them", Kamatari growled, looking angry and hurt. "I'll tell him if and when I see it fitting. Understood?"

For a moment Chou looked at Kamatari with a puzzled, maybe a bit pitying look in his open eye and then he spat again.

"Yeah, whateva. I'm only sayin' dat yer in helluva trouble if ya won't tell'im. See ya, Kama-chan."

With that Chou turned around, waved his hand at Kamatari and walked away.

Hiko watched as Kamatari heaved a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped slightly. He saw how she loosened her hold on the bokken's hilt and rubbed her forehead. He felt slightly puzzled and a tad suspicious about what had just been said. But he didn't move away from the shade as he waited what would happen next.

"Chikusho!" Kamatari shouted suddenly, throwing her bokken away and walking away from the clearing and away from Hiko. Her shoulders were shaking only slightly, but Hiko could guess she was upset and maybe… crying.

When Kamatari was gone, Hiko walked to the clearing and picked up the bokken. He looked around, finding his eyes gazing almost automatically to the direction where Kamatari had walked. He frowned, shifting the light weapon in his hands out of habit. What could have possibly upset her?

Hiko walked through the streets of Kyoto with a pondering, yet determined look in his eyes. He felt a little puzzled about the conversation he had eavesdropped on and he couldn't stop thinking about it. In the same time he had decided nearly instinctively to find out the reason for Kamatari's angered reaction and the secret she was hiding, for it apparently made his beloved feel anguished. And his koibito's anguish made him feel oddly depressed, especially since he didn't know its cause.

Oh, angel… What is it that broomhead said to hurt you? What are you hiding? 

Hiko sighed mentally. He wanted to know so that he could wipe Kamatari's anger away. He knew this wasn't normal to him, harbouring such feelings, but now it didn't bother him that much as it had before. The thing that was bothering was Kamatari and that broomhead.

He looked from his table at the politely smiling lady in her light red kimono and the white apron – the usual working costume of the waitresses of the Uguisu no Bara. She had drawn her hair on a ponytail kept up by a bright red bow. Even though she looked at ease and calm, Hiko could see clearly that she was only pretending. The strained line of her shoulders, the forced friendliness in her eyes and the skillfully feigned polite voice she was using told more than clearly of her current state of mind. Angry and fearful. Hiko shook his head slightly. 

Only in few days he was in love and able to tell exactly what was wrong with his love interest. It was scary as hell. Hiko shrugged mentally at that and looked again at the beautiful waitress that was his Kamatari.

An older waitress walked to him and bowed slightly.

"Konnichi wa, Hiko-sama", she said softly. Hiko recognised her after a moment. She was Toyotomi's wife, Sumiyo, who had so many times served him with grace and politeness.

"Konnichi wa, Sumiyo-san", he nodded as a greeting. The woman smiled slightly.

"What may I bring for you, sir?"

For a short time Hiko wanted sake, but then decided against it. Though it tasted good to him, he didn't wish to drink even that little bit that he usually did. He knew that he was able to keep his head sober in every situation – even when under the affection of alcohol – but now he wanted to be sure that he was absolutely sober. Otherwise he felt he might say something wrong to Kamatari.

"I'll take some ocha", he answered after a while. Sumiyo nodded slightly.

"I shall bring it to you in a moment, sir", she bowed and walked calmly away. 

Hiko sank into his thoughts after the older woman left. He took the bokken in his hands and looked at it for a moment with empty eyes.

He registered that Sumiyo brought him his ocha and he payed her silently, so deep in his thoughts he was. He tasted the slightly bitter warm liquid carefully while looking around. He didn't see Kamatari around and was surprised. So he lifted his head a little higher and looked around more carefully, but still he couldn't see her. Then he heard a familiar, melodic voice near him, the voice he had learned to love. But there was no sweetness in it this time.

"How much did you hear?" it asked bluntly. 

When Hiko turned his eyes to Kamatari he was greeted with an icy expression on her narrow, heart-shaped face and a demanding, yet uncertain glare in her cerulean eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Drunk and depressed, Hiko felt like laughing when he thought of the first words she said to him that day. She had sounded angry and cold, so unlike the cheerful angel she usually was. No, not angel. Devil. A she-devil. A cheerful she-devil, that's what she was. And is. What right she had to sound so cold. She wasn't the insulted part, now was she?

Damn her for her angelic expressions. Even when angry… Oh, kami-sama.

Hiko lifted the nearly full cup to his lips and drank with one gulp the liquid in it. This time the sake tasted bitter, almost venomously so. He felt a twinge of guilt because of it. 

There's nothing wrong in me, he thought stubbornly, _there's absolutely nothing wrong in me._

However, he knew better than that. Like he had once said to his baka deshi, if sake didn't taste good, there was something wrong with the drinker.

Iya. I'm perfectly fine. 

With that in his mind Hiko poured more sake in the cup.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Well? How much did you hear?" Kamatari asked again when they got out of the restaurant. 

Hiko sighed before looking at Kamatari.

"Not much", he said with a shrug. Kamatari's eyebrows shot up with a quickly covered surprise. Hiko noticed that she recovered from that with an impressive speed.

"Oh really?" she asked with a slightly sarcastic tone. "And what do you mean with that?"

"That I didn't hear that much. Only the end of your and that broomhead's slightly… heated conversation", he answered truthfully. It was no use to lie at his sharp koibito. 

"Here's your bokken", Hiko said then, giving the bamboo sword to Kamatari. "You left it behind."

Kamatari glared at him angrily before sighing and taking the bokken in her left hand. The anger in her eyes disappeared, leaving the scarcely hidden uncertainty shining as the only emotion. Hiko watched intently as she lifted her free hand to her temple and massaged slightly before smiling warily at Hiko.

"I… I can't be angry at you, Hiko-sama, since you happened to pass by only accidentally. But I strongly suggest that you forget what you heard there", she said softly, trying to look as assuring as she could. But Hiko could see that her acting skills weren't enough for that. She was just too honest in her dealings with other people.

"Really?" he asked with a calm tone. Though she seemed to be a tad worn by the situation and the earlier incident in the forest clearing, he couldn't let her hide the truth from him. Yes, he knew more that she was hiding something – even a child could have told it in this point – if from none other than from the discussion he had heard.

"Really. It's irrelevant right now. So please, let it be for my sake, Seijuro", she pleaded without sounding begging. Her eyes were endearingly serious and scared, like she was afraid of… losing him.

Hiko was taken aback by her using of his first name. He stood there, in the street full of people coming and going, looking at the delicate young woman standing in front of him with a wary impression on her face. Almost unconsciously he lifted his calloused hand to caress her soft cheek lightly and sighed.

"If you wish so, koibito", he said aloud. "But you must tell me some day what you're hiding from me. I don't approve of your secrecy, but I'll let it slide this time."

Kamatari's eyes lit up as well as her face. She nodded slowly and turned her head so that she could plant a small kiss in Hiko's palm. Hiko's eyes grew wider at this gesture and he fought the telltale blush from rising to his cheeks.

"I'll go now", he stated shortly before turning to leave. He felt a slight tug on his cape and he turned his head to look behind. Kamatari was standing there with a small blush on her face. The look in her bright blue eyes was slightly resentful and strangely decisive in the same time. He raised his brow in a questioning manner.

"Seijuro… I'll tell you some day, if you can promise me it doesn't change our relationship", she said slowly. Hiko turned around fully, thinking deeply before answering.

"I think… Whatever it is it won't change our relationship – at least not much."

Kamatari nodded at that. There was relief in her voice when she spoke.

"Yokatta. Then I bid you goodbye for now. I'll see you around, ne?"

"Aa. We'll see each other", Hiko answered before walking away. 

I hoped you could trust me, koibito. But it seems I have to find out what is bothering you so much in some other way.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You goddamn ahou", Hiko muttered to himself as he lowered the empty sake bottle to the floor. 

"You goddamn naïve ahou. Why didn't you see she was fooling you all the time?"

Even through his slightly muddy mind he could find a way to blame Kamatari about everything. His drunken state of mind, his powerless anger, his bad mood, the weather outside… Everything seemed to be wrong because of her. But somewhere deep inside Hiko knew that he was as guilty to it all as well as she was. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it. Not then, not in the future and definitely not now.

Did you have fun, Kamatari? Fooling me, making me believe in love and in you? Letting me to fall in love with you? I bet you did. You double-crossing, no good make-believer. Kami-sama, your not even a full man or a full woman. Just a cursed cross-dresser.

Hiko felt like laughing. He wanted laugh loudly and bitterly at Kamatari, at himself, at the world and most of all, at love. All had been a charade. She had never cared for him, she had only told lies to make a fool of him. If there was something he hated it was definitely being a fool. And he had been a magnificent fool, completely tricked by an innocent looking she-devil. By an angelic, so very beautiful she-devil.

You said that you loved me. That you cared for me. Well, onna, you have one goddamn twisted way of showing it. Chikusho, Kamatari. 

"Burn in hell, you freak."


End file.
